The Truth
by hanamike10
Summary: What is really the truth about Kaname and Yuuki's past? Is Kaname really the ancestor of the Kurans? If so, what's the real story behind it? Read and find out.


Chapter 1 – Newcomer

**Chapter 1 – Newcomer**

All the Night Class is prepared to leave their dorms. Of course they can hear the squeals and the shouts of the Day Class girls.

"Sigh, they there go again, every single day is like hell" complained Ruka.

"You know Ruka, even its hell for you, its still heaven for me; many cute girls are after me it's like a dream"

"Hanabusa…"

"What? You know Akatsuki, they like you too you know."

"Well, everyone does like us, ALL of the Night Class." Shiki said bluntly.

"Hehe, Shiki is right everyone."

"Assistant Dorm Leader Ichjou!!" said Ruka.

"Well, let's go everyone! Shall we?"

"You know Ichijou; I doubt that you're a vampire, being excited all of a sudden like that"

Everyone from the Night Class exited their dorm and met all the squealing Day Class girls. Of course Aidou was still the same, everyone was still the same. Kaname greeted Yuuki with a smile and thanked her, Zero made death glares at the Day Class girls, and all was still the same. Then an announcement came:

"Will please the Dorm Leader and the Assistant Dorm Leader, Kuran Kaname and Takuma Ichijou proceed to the chairman's office right now? I repeat, will please the Dorm Leader and the Assistant Dorm Leader, Kuran Kaname and Takuma Ichijou proceed to the chairman's office right now? Thank you."

"And also will the perfects, Cross Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero please proceed to the chairman's office together with the Dorm Leader and the Assistant Dorm Leader of the Night Class, after you've finished you job. Thank you."

After all was finished, the four of them were walking to the chairman's office. Yuuki and Zero were walking behind the two vampires when Yuuki asked something to Zero.

"Hey Zero, what do you think will the chairman tell us? It's strange that the two representatives of the Night Class are with us" whispered Yuuki.

"They are always with us, Yuuki."

"No, I didn't mean that. What I mean is that, they were never with us when the chairman wants to talk. I mean every time it's just you and me, and Kaname senpai and Ichijou senpai. Get it?"

"Yeah Yeah…"

"Hey Zero, do you even understood what I said?" glared Yuuki.

"We're here Yuuki chan, Zero kun" said Ichijou, startling Yuuki.

"Had a nice talk? Yuuki, Zero?" questioned Kaname with a sly smile.

"AH!! Kaname kun, Ichijou kun, Zero kun, Yuuki chan!!"

"Why does every time I come here you only scream my name like that chairman?" asked Yuuki.

"Why you are my daughter after all Yuuki chan! And call me father."

"Okay, FA-TH-ER…"

"YAAAY!! Yuuki called me her father!!" said the chairman running around like a puppy receiving its first bone from its mother.

"So, Mr. Chairman, why did you call us here?" asked Zero with a really annoyed face.

"Yeah Mr. Chairman" Ichijou said agreeing with Zero.

"Well I guess Kaname already knows about it right?" said the chairman, stopping from his rejoicing mode and turned into a serious one.

"Since when did you know Kaname?" questioned Ichijou.

"When we entered the chairman's office"

"Then will you introduce her, Kaname?"

"She will be the new student in the night class. Her name is Yuna…"

"KURAN YUNA, nice to meet you" interrupted a smooth and silky voice.

All of them turned and saw a woman standing beside the door. She had a dark brown hair, similar with the hair color of Yuuki, instead, its long and stopped just a few inches above her butt. She also had the emerald color eyes like Kaname, taller than Yuuki about a few inches. Behind her was a child, about five years old, which looked a lot like Kaname just the hair, is only shorter.

"This is my brother, Kuran Takashi, not my brother actually, but I treat him just like one" she said smiling.

"Uhm, Kaname senpai, will you please explain what's going on here?" asked a confused Yuuki.

"Kuran Yuna is my pureblooded sister. And better ask her who the little boy is"

"Well I thought that Kaname sempai is the last in the Kuran lineage?"

"Well that's a long story, Yuuki chan. Oh and this is Takashi, if Kaname don't mind I'd to call him, Kuran Takashi" said Yuna.

"Well, ummm, if may I ask, Yuna san, how did you know my name?"

"Well I'm a vampire after all Yuuki. And nice to meet you to Zero kun" said Yuna as she smiled to Zero.

"Another pureblood huh?" said Zero, sending a glare to Yuna.

"Well then, Yuna sama shall we?" said Ichijou, trying to break the uneasy atmosphere.

"Yuna is just fine Ichijou, drop the title"

Then Kaname, Yuna, Ichijou and Takashi proceeded to their classroom, where all of the vampires, or the Night Class waited.


End file.
